


Я тебе верю

by madchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз усмехается и говорит: «Я так не думаю… Хм, как он любит тебя называть? А, Хмуроволк».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я тебе верю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Trust You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173907) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF Sterek&Co 2016. Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета 4udo-life

Поначалу Дерек думает, что невозможность встретиться со Стайлзом после возвращения в Бикон-Хиллз выглядела очень странно.

– О да, ты с ним разминулся. Стайлз оставил нам свои исследования, но сказал, что плохо себя чувствует и пойдет домой пораньше, – говорит Лидия, когда они пытаются разработать план, чтобы разобраться с ногицунэ.

А в другой раз Скотт получает смс от Стайлза, в которой он пишет, что не смог прийти, благодарит Дерека за пиццу и говорит, что ужинает с шерифом.

Раньше Дереку сложно было даже прогуляться вокруг Бикон-Хиллз, не наткнувшись на Стайлза, который вечно размахивал руками, смотрел блестящими глазами, ухмылялся и настойчиво просил помочь с очередной сверхъестественной фигней. Дерек сталкивался с ним в продуктовом магазине, покупая молоко, слушал подколки в свой адрес во время встреч стаи, когда они что-то планировали – все это внезапно прекратилось, стало непривычно тихо.

Дерек не хочет обращать на это внимание, но мысль постоянно зудит у него на заднем фоне – почему Стайлз внезапно исчезает еще до появления Дерека и оказывается в том же месте сразу после его ухода. Дерек сказал бы, что Стайлз попросту его избегает. Может, он наконец-то осознал всю ту сложность невысказанных слов между ними, что выросла из вражды, долгих переглядок и длинных разговоров, продлившихся целое лето. Дерек был готов ждать, отодвигая все это на дальний план, хотя он в любом случае не стал бы ничего делать до совершеннолетия Стайлза. Если вообще соберется что-то сделать. Может, Стайлзу это нравилось. Может, он ждал действий от Дерека. Кто разберет этих подростков, верно?

Если бы все было так просто.

Недели идут одна за другой без какого-либо признака успеха: люди продолжают пропадать, полиция находит тела. Вещи кажутся необъяснимыми, их нельзя списать на атаки диких животных, когда дело доходит до лишенных жизни тел, мертвых, с пустыми глазами и отсутствием каких-либо физических признаков смерти.

И теперь Дерек знает, что прав; ему хотелось бы чуть раньше довериться своим инстинктам и поговорить со Стайлзом, отодвинуть свое воспитание и задать вопрос, который больше никто не озвучил: что случилось со Стайлзом?

Сейчас Дерек видит темноту, приливающую и отливающую от Стайлза, видит темное сгущающееся облако, и взгляд Стайлза сияет, но в нем больше нет той теплоты, что помнит Дерек, – только черная пустота, затягивающая зрачки Стайлза. Он усмехается, и его губы растягивает кривая улыбка без капли радости, снова выбивая у Дерека землю из-под ног.

Тело Стайлза неестественно сильное, оно излучает темную энергию; его рука сильно сжимает шею Дерека и подбрасывает его в воздух, он извивается и дергает ногами.

– Стайлз, борись с этим, – сквозь хрип выговаривает он; кровь течет изо рта от раны, которую Стайлз нанес ему раньше. «Задержать его… Скотт… остальные… будут в безопасности», – думает Дерек.

Стайлз ухмыляется и говорит: 

– Я так не думаю… Хм, как он любит тебя называть? Хмуроволк?

И смеется, швыряя Дерека прочь.

Он бессильно падает на землю; он не может заставить себя навредить Стайлзу, особенно пока знает, что настоящий Стайлз еще где-то здесь. Он едва находит силы держать заплывшие глаза открытыми; все его лицо покрыто синяками, но Дерек продолжает принимать на себя удары, зная, что с каждым из них тьма растет и крепнет, выкачивая жизненную силу из его тела. 

Дерек с усилием поднимается на ноги, вяло блокируя и принимая удары от Стайлза. Он может делать только одно – отвлекать это существо, давая остальным шанс на спасение. Дерек падает на колени и сотрясается всем телом.

– Почему ты не отбиваешься? – дразнит существо, облизывая губы Стайлза. – Не хочешь испортить это тело? Да, оно симпатичное, я знаю.

Дерек сжимает зубы.

– Стайлз, ты можешь это сделать, – с трудом произносит он.

Существо смеется.

– О, ты очарователен. Тебе стоит узнать немного его мыслей о тебе, – теперь существо опускает взгляд на Дерека и кривит губы Стайлза в жестокой улыбке. – Да, жаль. Ты никогда не узнаешь. Сейчас я тебя убью, и боль, которую испытает наш малыш Стайлз, станет настоящим деликатесом.

Дерек поднимает взгляд, смаргивая кровь; боль исполосовала его тело, слабое и обессиленное, парализованное. Далекие смутные воспоминания вырывают из памяти момент, когда он в прошлый раз был обездвижен – тогда Стайлз держал его на плаву в бассейне, вместе с ним глядя на монстра. «Я не верю тебе, ты не доверяешь мне», – сказал он тогда Стайлзу. Теперь это кажется очень далеким.

– Стайлз, я верю тебе, – хрипит Дерек. Он закрывает глаза, смиряясь со своей участью. Он хочет, чтобы Стайлз знал – Дерек ценит его, замечает, знает его.

Он ждет последний удар.

Ничего не происходит.

Вместо этого чья-то рука с нежностью и теплотой гладит его по щеке.

– Дерек?

Он открывает глаза: Стайлз держит его лицо, его взгляд полон боли, но в нем снова только он, его глаза светлые и яркие, без капли тьмы. 

– Стайлз, – отзывается Дерек, подаваясь за прикосновением. В этот момент его тело падает от изнеможения.

Стайлз хватает и крепко держит Дерека дрожащими руками. 

– О боже, – выдыхает Стайлз. – Дерек, я убил столько людей. Я… Я чуть не убил тебя.

Дерек втягивает его запах – теперь тот снова нормальный, в нем нет тошнотворности и болезненности, что окутывала его одержимое тело. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Стайлза и с хрипом произносит: 

– Нет, это был не ты, понятно? Тебя контролировало то существо. Но ты поборол его… Ты снял с себя контроль.

– Да, – отвечает Стайлз; в воздухе повисает напряженная пауза. Дерек понимает, что они все еще держат друг друга, касаются лиц – это кажется интимным, но совсем не странным. – Я бы не смог, если бы.. Боже, если бы я… – начинает Стайлз, подается вперед – и они целуются жарко и влажно.

Стайлз берет инициативу на себя, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, и в этот момент Дерек отстраняется, застонав от боли. Однако теперь все ощущается как сквозь дымку – оборотническая регенерация взяла свое во время передышки от драки. Стайлз робко проводит рукой по его волосам, краснеет, и это во всех смыслах очаровательно, удивительно и идеально – что он больше не одержим. Дерек медленно встает на ноги и берет Стайлза за руку.

– Давай найдем остальных.


End file.
